An organic electronic device (OED) means a device comprising an organic material layer to generate an alternating current of charges using holes and electrons. Examples of the organic electronic device may include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like.
In one embodiment, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) has a low power consumption and a fast response speed, and is advantageous for thinning a display device or lighting, as compared to an existing light source. The OLEDs are also expected to be applied in various fields covering various portable devices, monitors, notebooks, and televisions due to their excellent space utilization.
Recently, in the display field, lightening, miniaturization and flexibilization of products have been emphasized, but the glass substrates currently used are heavy, fragile and difficult to be continuously processed, so that studies for applying plastic substrates having advantages of being light and flexible and capable of continuous processing in place of the glass substrates to cellular phones, notebooks, PDAs, and the like, have been actively conducted.